Olorun (Smite)
|-|Default= |-|Supreme= |-|Golden= |-|Ruthless Monarch= |-|Infinite Ruler= Summary As the mountains and the seas have their gods, so too do the stars in the heavens. Greatest of their number is Olorun, God of the Sky and the Heavens, and supreme deity of the Yoruba pantheon. It was Olorun who kindled the spark that would become the sun, and at his command, the Orishas – the Yoruba gods – crafted the world and its inhabitants from the gathered dust of the cosmos. But though Olorun is the greatest of the Orishas, he seeks no worshipers and asks for no offerings, yet entire nations follow his ideals. Like the stars, he is a remote deity, content to sit in quiet contemplation of the myriad wonders of creation. And he is powerful enough to ensure the sanctity of his solitude. Olorun commands the fundamental forces of the cosmos – even time itself. Yet despite this power, Olorun is but one part of a greater whole. A tripartite being, Olorun possesses two other aspects – Olodumare, creator of the universe, and Olofi, the conduit between Earth and the Heavens. As befits a being of such might, Olorun is wise beyond measure, and rarely acts rashly or without some greater purpose in mind. Peaceful by nature, he will nonetheless fight when the need is great. Olorun is the ruler of the heavens, a supreme god, a powerful and mysterious force. Olorun is not the god of one specific thing like the rest. Instead he is an all-encompassing symbol of divinity and creation itself. Yoruba deities are known as Orishas, they are the intermediates between humans and the supernatural. Each Orisha has a specific domain that they oversee, except for Olorun. Olorun is the creator of all things, even the other Orishas. He has three manifestations: Olorun, Ruler of the Heavens; Olodumare, The Creator; and Olofi, the Conduit Between Heaven and Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Olorun, Ruler of the Heavens Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: As Old as Existence| Classification: Deity, African/Yoruba God, God of the Sky, God of the Heavens, Ruler of the Heavens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Holds absolute control over the divine light and the power of the sun which he created himself. When he smiles the light around him becomes warm and comforting to all in his vicinity), Healing (Via Consecration, can absorb his inner light to heal himself or his allies), Aura (Via Consecration and by himself. Naturally generates an aura of such power that Hera thought that even Zeus would be humbled by a being such as Olorun and Hades noticed that it has all the strength of either Odin or Zeus), Divine Magic, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Reality Warping (Created and can control all aspects of reality, including time, space and matter as well as the fundamental forces of the cosmos), Time Manipulation (Holds extreme power over time, allowing him to accelerate, slow or stop it as he wishes, with his power being so strong it can even affect gods), Creation and Divinity embodiment (Is the all-encompassing symbol of creation and divinity. Can casually create stars and suns. Created the universe and all that is contained within it as Olodumare), Telepathy (Stated to Baron Samedi to be capable of reading the minds of the gods and is also stated to be able to read their heart just as easily as he can read the stars), Summoning/Duplication (Can summon his other selves Olodumare and Olofi in battle, which he used to overpower Set when the latter tried to attack him), Statistics Amplification (Via Touch of Fate and Overflowing Divinity), Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness (Has been shown to be aware of every event transpiring and was aware that the Gods that died in the early pantheon wars were not truly dead but being held captive by Hades and Persephone) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Embodies the primordial forces of Creation and Divinity and rules over all of the Gods of the Yoruba Pantheon, making him equal to or marginally superior to Pantheon Leader gods like Odin, Zeus, Ra or Kukulkan. Casually overpowered Set's allies, including powerful regular gods like Loki, Discordia, Bellona and Thanatos, and is capable of affecting the likes of gods like Hera, Horus and even pantheon leaders like Kukulkan and Odin) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other gods) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from other powerful gods) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Touch of Fate:' Upon reaching 150 Magical Power from Items, Olorun gains 15% Critical Hit Chance and a further 1% per 10 Magical Power from Items. Olorun's Critical hits only deal 50% increased damage. Additionally Olorun gains 5% extra scaling on his basic attacks. *'Focused Light:' Olorun charges an orb of pure energy for up to 2s. before firing it in front of him. The longer he charges the farther the projectile goes, passing through and damaging Enemy minions but stopping on colliding with Enemy gods. This ability can Critically Hit and can provide stacks of Overflowing Divinity. *'Overflowing Divinity:' Olorun gains amplified Attack Speed. Every successful attack on an Enemy during the buff provides his inner Sun with energy, to a cap of 20 stacks. **'Inner Sun:' During the buff or for 4s after, Olorun can refire Overflowing Divinity to conjure the Sun to damage Enemies in an area. The Sun emits projectiles faster and more randomly with higher ammo. Hitting the same Enemy deals 20% less damage each time, to a minimum of 90% reduction. *'Consecration:' Olorun expends the light within himself knocking back and damaging nearby Enemies as well as slowing them for 2s. Olorun and allies are bathed in the light, gaining a heal over time that ticks every second for 5s. For every ally healed, Olorun gains Physical and Magical protections. *'Sanctified Field:' Olorun brings forth Olodumare and Olofi who travel outwards, creating a large area of divine energy that distorts the flow of time within. All Enemies caught in the area are negatively affected by the time dilation, attacking, casting and even animating more slowly. Olorun himself benefits from the Sanctified Field in a similar way. The strength of the divine field also impacts the effect of buffs, debuffs, projectiles and deployables. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Space Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Kings Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Holy Users Category:Skyfathers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Physics Users Category:Rulers Category:Summoners